


Już mnie nie kochasz?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [74]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis: Wszystko działo się szybko, jednak byli szczęśliwym. Do czasu. Louis zaczął się odsuwać, a Harry nie umiał go przy sobie zatrzymać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Już mnie nie kochasz?

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja nadesłana przez coolkidsdontdance-69 :)

_Duże i ciepłe dłonie zacisnęły się na jego biodrach, przysuwając go do drugiego ciała. Oparł się plecami o klatkę piersiową chłopaka za nim i lekko odchylił głowę. Jego wzrok przez cały ten czas utkwiony był w widoku rozciągającym się przed nim._  
 _Stał na tarasie wynajętego domku, wtulony w ukochanego mężczyznę. Przed nim rozpościerała się plaża i ocean. Fale delikatnie obmywały brzeg, wywołując przyjemny dla ucha szum. Lekka, chłodna bryza owiewała jego ciało, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Wysoko na niebie znajdował się piękny księżyc, oświetlając okolicę, w czym pomagały mu gwiazdy._  
 _\- Pięknie tu – westchnął – Szkoda, że jutro musimy wracać._  
 _\- Tak – odpowiedział cichy, głęboki głos – Mógłbym zostać tutaj z tobą już na zawsze._  
 _\- Tutaj czy nie i tak zostanę z tobą na zawsze – odpowiedział._  
 _\- To dobrze – szaty poczuł jak chłopak za nim się porusza, a po chwili przed sobą zobaczył małe, aksamitne pudełko, które było otwarte. Wewnątrz był prosty, ale piękny pierścionek – Wyjdziesz za mnie – usłyszał szept obok ucha._  
 _Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę chłopaka. Głos mu uwiązł w gardle, w głowie panował chaos, a niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w zielone._  
 _\- Co? – wypuścił powietrze, wcześniej nawet nie dostrzegając, że je wstrzymał._  
 _\- Chcesz być ze mną na zawsze, a ja z tobą. Skoro oboje tego chcemy…wyjdź za mnie – powtórzył._  
 _\- Tak – zaczął kiwać głową, a jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu – Tak, tak, tak – owinął swoje dłonie dookoła szyi zielonookiego i mocno pocałował._  
 _\- Poczekaj – odsunął się odrobinę. Wyciągnął pierścionek i założył go na palcu ukochanego. Owinął swoje ramiona dookoła jego tali i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Po chwili dłonie loczka powędrowały do pośladków niebieskookiego unosząc go i skierował się do środka domku. Dotarli do sypialni i…_  
Głośny dźwięk wybudził go ze snu. Na oślep zaczął poszukiwać źródła hałasu. W końcu odnalazł swój telefon, wyłączając budzik, i niechętnie uchylił swoje powieki. Widząc gdzie się znajduje jęknął cicho. Oczywiście, nie był w swojej sypialni, tylko w pokoju gościnnym. Westchnął smutno. Tak bardzo chciało mu się płakać, kiedy przypomniał sobie sen. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał ten dzień. Byli wtedy tacy szczęśliwi i zakochani.  
Poznali się na imprezie u ich wspólnego znajomego. Od razu zaiskrzyło. Trzy miesiące później Harry mu się oświadczył, a pół roku później został panem Louisem Stylesem. Wszystko działo się dość szybko, ale oni nie widzieli w tym nic złego. Kochali się i przez pierwsze 4 lata ich małżeństwo było wspaniałe, ale jakieś pół roku temu coś zaczęło się psuć. Zaczęli się oddalać od siebie, coraz rzadziej rozmawiali, a coraz częściej się kłócili. Nie było tygodnia, aby nie mieli cichych dni.  
Pomimo tego, że w ich małżeństwie się nie układało, Louis dalej był szaleńczo zakochany w swoim mężu. Wiedział również, że to przez niego wszystko zaczęło się walić, to przez niego odsunęli się z Harrym od siebie. Mimo to nie potrafił tego naprawić. Tak bardzo tęsknił za zielonookim. Za jego silnymi ramionami, pełnymi ustami, które składały słodkie pocałunku, cudownym zapachem i miękkimi lokami, którymi uwielbiał się bawić.  
Louis pomimo tego, że był jednym z najlepszych modeli na świecie, miał problem z zaakceptowaniem swojego ciała. Wiedział, że miał lekki brzuszek, którego nie umiał się pozbyć. Masywne uda i krągły tyłek, jak u kobiety. I chociaż Harry zawsze zapewniał go, że uwielbia to w nim, Louis nie potrafił siebie zaakceptować. Wiele mu brakowało do idealnego modela i obcując z takim, nie trudno było mu popaść w kompleksy.  
To one były powodem, dla którego szatyn zaczął się odsuwać od swojego małżonka. Do dziś pamiętał imprezę, którą urządziła agencja, dla której Louis pracował. Zabrał wtedy ze sobą Harry’ego. W pewnym momencie do loczka przyczepił się Evan – jeden z modeli, który z nim flirtował, nie zważając na to, że szatyn stoi obok. Harry zdawał się kompletnie nie przejmować tym, szeroko się uśmiechając do Evana i zagłębiając się w rozmowie, kompletnie zapominając o swoim mężu. Jednak co się dziwić. Evan był wysoki, przystojny, dobrze zbudowany. Wiele osób zwracało na niego uwagę. Nic dziwnego, że przyciągnął również uwagę Stylesa.  
To spowodowało, że Louis jeszcze bardziej zaczął dostrzegać swoje wady. Czuł, że jest niewystarczający dla Harry’ego. Przecież Styles mógłby mieć każdego, więc niby dlaczego miałby interesować się tylko szatynem. Jego mąż zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Bał się, że przez to jak wygląda, loczek z czasem zacznie się go brzydzić, aż w końcu odejdzie. Od tego dnia zaczął się odsuwać. Na początku odmawiał mężowi seksu, nie chcąc, aby Harry widział go nago. Z czasem nie pozwalał się obejmować, przytulać, aż w ogóle nie pozwalał loczkowi się dotykać. Ostatecznie wyniósł się do sypialni dla gości.  
Dodatkowo w pewnym momencie Louis zaczął ćwiczyć i mało jadł. Wiedział, że dopóki nie uzyska zadowalającej go sylwetki, nie naprawi swojego związku, a jeśli tego nie zrobi, jego małżeństwo może się skończyć.  
Potrząsnął głową wybudzając się ze wspomnień i odrzucając na bok kołdrę, wstał z łóżka. Po szybkim prysznicu, zszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał Harry’ego. Siedział przy kuchennej wysepce, w dłoni trzymał kubek z kawą, a jego wzrok był skupiony na jakichś dokumentach.  
Kiedy wyczuł obecność szatyna, spojrzał na niego i skinął głową, nie odzywając się, po czym wrócił do dokumentów. Dawniej podszedłby do Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem, mówiąc mu „Dzień dobry kochanie” i owijając swoje ramiona dookoła niego, przyciągnąłby Lou do czułego pocałunku. Dzisiaj dostawał tylko skinięcie głową.  
Podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej jogurt. Wiedział co teraz usłyszy i nie mylił się.  
\- Zrobiłem ci śniadanie – Harry wskazał na talerz kanapek, który stał niedaleko niego. Styles dobrze wiedział, że Lou od dawna na śniadanie jada tylko jogurt. Mimo to przygotowywał mu śniadanie, mając nadzieję, że w końcu chłopak je zje. Od dawna narzekał, że szatyn je za mało, co oczywiście nie raz wywoływało kłótnie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że ich nie zjem. Po co się fatygujesz? – nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zalewając czerwoną herbatę wrzątkiem.  
\- Powinieneś jeść normalne śniadanie – odpowiedział – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko jogurtom, gdybyś później również coś jadł, ale ty większość dnia jesteś o tym jednym jogurcie. Dopiero późnym popołudniem coś jesz. Dziwię się, że dajesz tak radę. Zwłaszcza, że tyle ćwiczysz.  
\- Jasne, najlepiej, żeby mnie to wykończyło. Miałbyś mnie przynajmniej z głowy – warknął, siadając na wolnym krześle.  
\- Co ty gadasz? Ten brak jedzenia faktycznie ci zaszkodził – oburzył się loczek.  
\- To ty się mnie ciągle czepiasz – posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie.  
\- Dobra, nie mam zamiaru się po raz kolejny kłócić. Jadę do biura, mam dużo pracy – warknął, wstając z krzesał. Zgarnął dokumenty do teczki i zabierając ją wyszedł z kuchni.  
Szatyn westchnął smutno, spuszczając głowę. Jak zawsze, Harry wyszedł do pracy i pewnie będzie tam siedzieć cały dzień. Jak zwykle. Loczek teraz większość czasu spędzał w biurze, chcąc uniknąć kolejnej kłótni z mężem. Coraz częściej widywali się tylko rano. Czasami wieczorem, a bywały takie dni, kiedy w ogóle się nie wiedzieli.  
Po skromnym śniadaniu Louis opuścił kuchnię i przechodząc przez hol zauważył na komodzie teczkę z dokumentami Harry’ego. Musiał ich zapomnieć. Pomimo ich aktualnej sytuacji, postanowił zawieźć te dokumenty zielonookiemu.  
Założył swoje vansy i zabierając kluczyki od samochodu i teczkę, udał się do pojazdu. Droga minęła mu dość szybko, nie było korków i już po 20 minutach był w firmie swojego męża. Wszedł do środka, witając się z recepcjonistką, która widząc go uśmiechnęła się do niego, i ruszył do windy. Już po chwili był na odpowiednim piętrze. Pierwszym co mu się rzuciło się w oczy, gdy rozsunęły się drzwi, był jego mąż siedzący na biurku sekretarki. Jego wzrok był skupiony na kobiecie, a usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu. Judy z kolei siedziała na swoim krześle robiąc maślane oczy do Harry’ego i starając się jak najbardziej wyeksponować swój biust. Jej dłoń spoczywała na udzie Stylesa.  
\- Podobno miałeś dużo pracy – Louis warknął, wychodząc z windy i dając o sobie znać. Dwójka ludzi spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem – Nie widać – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Louis, co ty tu robisz? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Przywiozłem ci dokumenty, które zapomniałeś – rzucił w niego teczką – Ale widać nie potrzebnie, miałeś ciekawsze zajęcia niż praca – wycedził, czując jak łzy kują go w oczy i zaciskają się w pięści. Odwrócił się i skierował do z powrotem do windy.  
\- Louis – Harry zerwał się z biurka i ruszył za mężem – porozmawiaj ze mną. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie…  
\- Pierdol się – zdążył mu powiedzieć, nim drzwi się zasunęły.  
Przez całą podróż windą, starał się powstrzymać płacz. Jednak, kiedy dotarł do samochodu nie wytrzymał. Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, kiedy mocno zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Czy to naprawdę się działo? Harry go oszukiwał? Nie miał tyle pracy, tylko tak mówił? Czy Harry miał romans? Czy jego związek dobiegał końca?  
*****  
Od tego dnia Louis nie widział Harry’ego. Po powrocie z pracy loczek próbował z nim porozmawiać, jednak szatyn zamknął się w swojej tymczasowej sypialni i nie chciał go słuchać. Lou wychodził z pokoju, kiedy Styles jechał do pracy, a gdy tylko słyszał jak na podjeździe zatrzymuje się samochód ponownie zamykał się w swojej sypialni.  
Czuł, że jego małżeństwo nie ma już sensu, mimo to nie potrafił nic w tej sprawie zrobić. Nie umiał tego naprawić, ale nie chciał rozwodu. Harry też nic z tym nie robił. Louis czuł się zagubiony w tym wszystkim.  
*****  
 _Widział go. Stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i szeroko się do niego uśmiechał, ukazując swoje dołeczki. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczały, ale loki były rozwiewane przez wiosenny wiatr. Na ten widok czuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić, a usta same się układały w uśmiechu. Harry wyszedł na jezdnię i zaczął kierować się do niego. Louis już mógł sobie wyobrazić jak silne ramiona, go obejmują, a pełne usta składają pocałunku na jego._  
 _Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Styles będzie obok niego._  
 _Usłyszał trąbienie samochodu i wszystko szybko się potoczyło. Pisk opon, huk zderzenia i ciało Harry’ego leżące na asfalcie w kałuży krwi._  
 _Serce szatyn na moment się zatrzymało, by po chwili rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg. Do oczu napłynęły łzy, które zaczęły spływać po policzkach, a z ust wydostał się szloch._  
 _\- Harry! – krzyknął podbiegając do ukochanego. Łzy przysłaniały mu widok. Nie przejmując się kałużą krwi, uklęknął obok męża i objął dłońmi jego twarz – Harry – wyszlochał, jednak mężczyzna nie reagował. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a klatka piersiowa się nie unosiła – Błagam Harry, nie zostawiaj mnie! Błagam – potrząsał martwym ciałem – Błagam cię! Harry, Harry!_  
 _\- Louis – usłyszał dobrze mu znany, ale lekko przytłumiony głos – Louis – poczuł dookoła siebie czyjeś ramiona, które zaczęły go odciągać od ciała zielonookiego._  
 _\- Nie! Harry! – próbował się wyrwać z czyichś ramion, jednak uścisk był zbyt silny – Harry!_  
 _\- Louis! Lou! – ponownie ten głos, który stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny – Skarbie! – teraz go poznawał. To Harry, Harry do niego mówił. Ale jak?_  
Otworzył szeroko oczy i ujrzał nad sobą zmartwioną twarz ukochanego.  
\- Harry – wychrypiał i owijając ramiona dookoła jego szyi, przyciągnął go do uścisku.  
\- Już dobrze Boo – uniósł się lekko, ciągnąc za sobą mniejszego chłopaka i tuląc go do siebie, uspokajająco głaszcząc plecy. Co jakiś czas składał pocałunek na jego czole, skroni lub we włosach.  
\- M-myślałem, że n-nie żyjesz – wyszlochał mocniej wtulając się w silne i ciepłe ramiona, wdychając ten znajomy zapach, który tak uwielbiał.  
\- Już dobrze kochanie, to był tylko zły sen. Jestem tutaj. Jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram – uniósł podbródek chłopaka i lekko musnął jego usta.  
Leżeli przez moment w takiej pozycji, dopóki szatyn się nie uspokoił. Harry cały czas gładził jego plecy, podczas gdy szatyn leżał na jego klatce piersiowej i wsłuchiwał się w miarowe uderzenia serca Stylesa.  
\- Już mnie nie kochasz? – wypalił nagle Louis, przerywając ciszę panującą w sypialni.  
\- Co? – Harry miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Owszem ostatnio nie było między nimi najlepiej, ale nigdy nie przestał kochać swojego męża.  
\- To dlatego, że jestem gruby? – spytał cicho pociągając nosem.  
Harry odsunął do siebie Louisa, siadając i zapalając lampkę nocną. Spojrzał w błękitne, załzawione tęczówki.  
\- Lou, co ty mówisz?  
\- Jestem gruby, już ci się nie podobam i dlatego oglądasz się za innymi – jego głos był cichy.  
\- Skąd ta myśl?  
\- Po prostu widziałem jak byłeś zafascynowany Evanem, wtedy na imprezie i później jeszcze widziałem ciebie i twoją sekretarkę.  
\- Louis, to z Judy…wiem jak to wyglądało, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej.  
\- Z jej strony inaczej to wyglądało – prychnął.  
\- Nigdy nie spojrzę na nikogo tak jak na ciebie. Liczysz się tylko ty – przyciągnął do siebie szatyna i pocałował go w policzek – Tylko ciebie kocham.  
\- Ale wtedy z Evanem, kompletnie mnie ignorowałeś – burknął.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam – westchnął – Po prostu mówił mi o swojej podróży do Japonii, a dobrze wiesza jak bardzo chciałbym kiedyś tam pojechać. Byłem zafascynowany jego historiami.  
\- Ale on z tobą flirtował.  
\- Może, nie pamiętam – wzruszył ramionami – Louis, mówiłem ci, że kocham tylko ciebie. Po za tym to ty się zacząłeś ode mnie odsuwać. Wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego?  
\- Po prostu uznałem, że nie jestem wystarczający. Jestem gruby, moje ciało jest okropne. Nie chciałem, abyś musiał na mnie patrzeć, a z czasem postanowiłem spróbować schudnąć, aby ci się podobać.  
\- Louis, nie musisz się odchudzać. Jesteś idealny, zawsze byłeś i będziesz. Uwielbiam twoje ciało, więc proszę cię nie zamęczaj się już tak i zacznij normalnie jeść. Proszę cię.  
\- Ale…  
\- Louis, ile razy mam powtarzać, że kocham cię, kocham twoje ciało i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Nigdy nie spojrzę na nikogo tak jak na ciebie, nikt nie pociąga mnie tak jak ty.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – wymruczał w jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- W porządku skarbie, tylko już ode mnie nie uciekaj – poprosił, całując go w czubek głowy.  
\- Nie będę. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – uniósł głowę.  
\- Ja też – odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem i pochylił się całując swojego męża.  
Tak bardzo im tego brakowało. Brakował im pocałunków, ciepła drugiego ciała, znajomego zapachu i tego cudownego dotyku. I kiedy tej nocy zatracili się w sobie, kochając się powoli, próbowali nadrobić stracony czas, na nowo odkryć swoje ciała, a wyznaniom miłości nie było końca.  
\- Harry – głowa Louisa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Stylesa. Ich ciała były spocone, a oddechy powoli się uspokajały.  
\- Hmm… - dał znać, że słucha. Jego dłoń rysowała abstrakcyjne wzory na nagim ramieniu szatyna.  
\- Chciałbym dziecko – odezwał się. Od zawsze chcieli mieć dużą gromadkę pociech, jednak dopiero teraz uznał, że nadszedł w końcu na to czas.  
\- Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł – na ustach loczka pojawił się lekki uśmiech.


End file.
